


So this is what makes life divine?

by leechansmile



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Crush at First Sight, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Music Store, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechansmile/pseuds/leechansmile
Summary: in which chan visits the local music store everyday just to get a glimpse of the guy in the counter, who in fact looks tall and gentle.all is well and good, until the guy asks him if he was ever gonna buy something.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	So this is what makes life divine?

**Author's Note:**

> gyuchan brainrot is now happening, and this is a way to cope.
> 
> enjoy my struggle!

**August,** _now_

Chan likes music, he truly does.

He grew up on it, as his dad blasts MJ on the family speaker with matching dancing routines, and there he grew fond of it. At a young age he found out that his body can tend to move to the music, and by that he started dancing, and now he never stopped.

But that's not exactly the problem, as he looks back up at the dark eyes glooming right at him as he feels his jacket grow hotter. “So, are you planning to buy anything? I see you coming back here almost everyday.” Chan feels his heart quicken, feeling smaller than he already is.

“Sir? Are you there?” The tall, and very attractive guy asked again, and all Chan did was nod at him in which made the guy smile fondly. 

Before Chan can shut himself up and filter whatever was in his mind, his mouth already spoke up. You see, confidence isn't something Chan lacks, in fact it's something he proudly has and always have managed all his life, but goddamn this tall ass shit man for making him lose all the confidence he gathered all 19 years of his life.

“Yes, I'm thinking of buying a bass,” he fidgets as his eyes connected directly to the man's eyes “The best one you got for a beginner.”

**April** , _before_

Chan got his first pay on his cafe job, as he wipes away his sweat from walking over to the small music store. He enters the building with the budging air of April, the season of fall coming in terms with the cloudy weather.

He was only gonna pick out one vinyl record, particularly a vinyl of a band he was just recently listening to, but he bumped into a surprisingly tough chest of a person. At first he had to reconsider if it was actually a person or a wall of bricks, but as he looks up he's pretty sure it's a person. A really pretty one, like heavenly.

“I'm sorry! I thought you were going that way, so I just went here, didn't think you'll change direction.”

All Chan can do is nod at the stranger, and pray to the heavens 'cause that face with the matching baritone voice he's pretty sure the man can kill someone just by it. “Anyways, are you looking for anything? Instrument, vinyl record, vintage magazines, we all got it in here.”

He feels his mouth open as he speaks, but he just doesn't know exactly what came out of his own mouth, but it made the other smile so he's pretty sure he's fine and dandy.

“I like that band too, can't believe more people are getting to know them now. I think we have some of their records, follow me.”

And Chan isn't sure if its just his body that followed but maybe his heart too.

**August** , _now_

“So you're new to instruments? I think we have just what you're asking for.”

Chan can just simply follow the boy as he leads him to the front counter, all the stringed instruments placed on the wall behind the guy and some hanged above them. He gawks at the different options, not even knowing what to pick.

“We have a lot of different kinds of bass here, a lot of them are beginner friendly since beginners mostly buy from here. I could give you a shit ton of recommendations but I think this one's the best.”

The latter grabs a matte black bass hanged behind him, holding it up for Chan to see. “You like the design?” He asked “It looks good, but heavy.” He whispered the last part but he guessed that the other heard him as he laughs.

“Not really, it's very lightweight actually. I can also give you a freebie of a bass beginner book or something.” The guy fixes the strings of the bass, starts strumming on the instrument, in which Chan only gawks at.

“How much is it?” Chan is kind of proud that a reasonable question finally came out of his mouth. As a broke college student, he needs to see his priorities, and none of that is buying an expensive bass to impress a guy he doesn't even know the name of.

The guy looks at him one more time, with a sly smile. “It's about 33 thousand, but I can give you a discount just because you visit here almost everyday.”

“So, can I get it for 30? Or 28 atleast?”

“I can make that lower, but I have a request.” Chan nods, interested in what the stranger will say. “If I can get your name I'll make it 26 or maybe a bit more lower if a number was added with a name.”

Chan feels his cheeks flush as he looks at the guy, who seems to be getting shy too, as he strums quietly on the bass. 

But you know what? If this is the only chance Chan will get in love, and if it's the cute boy he's been ogling for months, then he'll fucking take it. Even if it means he'll learn a new instrument with it.

“My name's Chan, Lee Chan, I work across the road at the coffee shop. And I will gladly give you my number, only if you come with the bass I'm buying.”

“Deal then. Kim Mingyu,” the latter slides a piece of paper on the counter with a pen “That's my name, and maybe you can write down your number there, babe. Maybe a date will come with your bass.”

And if Chan said he did earn a date with the guy he's been taking a glimpse on almost everyday at his local music store, some people might say he'd be lying. But atleast he gets to learn the bass from someone he's now calling his boyfriend.

–

_baby mwa:_ if i tell you that i knew you weren't ever planning to buy any instrument in the store all along, would you say that i'm lying?

_channiehae:_ fuck you.

 _channiehae:_ why are you like this?

_baby mwa:_ you had a crush on me? that's cute

_channiehae:_ who wouldn't have a crush on you?

 _channiehae:_ and i was actually planning on talking to you soon on that day, but you talked to me first.

_baby mwa:_ atleast though! you're mine now

_channiehae:_ i know, and i wouldn't have it any other way. even if it meant that i had to buy an instrument that i never had an interest on.

_baby mwa:_ you love me.

_channiehae:_ i love you.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd really love to do a series on pining/crushes music store vibes on chan ships!! comment if you'd like to read it 🥺
> 
> rlly appreciate it mwah mwah


End file.
